To Love You
by Little-Miss-Horror-Addict
Summary: Two years after the homunculi and in different countries, Ranfan decides to keep her promise to Edward. That she will see him, again. Slight RanfanXLing, Mainly RanfanXEdward
1. Chapter 1

**I basically made this story because there isn't enough Ranfan/Edward in the world. This chapter takes place after the big homunculi battle of doom, and the homunculi lost obviously. Italics are for memories and dreams.**

.:. Chapter 1 .:.

_"I should go now." She said, her raven hair blowing gently in the wind. The train was about to pull into the station, and then the girl would be going back to Xing, with her master._

_"Right." The golden haired boy, Edward Elric agreed hesitantly. They'd both been through so much together, and part of him wanted to grab her and beg her to stay. But he knew it would just end up with her refusing, she would never leave the Prince without a body guard, even if he could make himself as strong as a diamond, thanks to philosophers stone the Prince had acquired._

_"So, goodbye?" Edward asked, hoping she'd change her mind._

_She smiled sadly. "I-"_

_"Ranfan! The trains in." The Prince, Ling Yao, called from a little bit away._

_She glanced back at him and then looked to Edward again, his caramel eyes shining softly in the evening light. There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much she needed him to know, but she couldn't. She couldn't even guarantee she'd ever see him again. But she had to say something._

_Ranfan smiled, a determined light coming to her eyes. "Good bye, Edward. Thank you for everything. But will you promise me something?"_

_Edward nodded, curious as to what she'd ask for. "Promise me, you won't die before we meet again."_

_Edward laughed. "Okay. I promise." Then, more hesitantly, "So, I'll see you again?"_

_"Only if you want me to."_

_He grinned, "I'll always want you."_

_She looked pleased and looked back at the train. "Goodbye." She repeated._

_He nodded. "See ya." Edward said with a wave._

_Ranfan beamed as she ran onto the train, joining her master._

_-_-_-_

Ranfan sighed, opening her eyes to the morning light. She frowned to herself slightly. "What am I doing, dreaming of the past like that?" She asked herself quietly, before getting out of bed . She had been fifteen, back when her dream had actually happened, and Edward was sixteen, but that was two years ago.

She looked in the mirror, brushing her silky, ebony hair which had grown a fair bit since then. "If I'd known how it would turn out here, I would've stayed in Amestris with you, Edward." Ranfan now looked more like a woman, no one would mistake her for a boy as a certain blond once had, and despite having an automail arm (Which was now a more feminine design than it had been years ago) she was rather beautiful.

There was a knock on the door and it was gently opened by the woman whose house Ranfan resided in, Lien. Lien had custody of Ranfan, now that her grandfather had died, and much to Ranfan's dismay, had insisted she stop working as a guard and act like a 'real woman'. Which is why Ranfan was thinking about Amestris and Edward more and more often. He'd let her be herself and wouldn't force her to wear dresses and style her hair or wear make up.

"Today's the big day, Ranfan." Lien said, grinning. "Are you excited?"

Devastated, distraught, miserable or despaired, would be more accurate. But instead of voicing this, Ranfan just smiled weakly.

Lien laughed. "Ooh, sweetie, don't be nervous. It's going to be perfect. Just like my wedding day."

Ranfan cringed at the last two words. Today was not going to be perfect, it was going to be horrible, she didn't want to marry some random guy because he had a lot of money and thought she was pretty. She had talked to him only once before, two weeks ago, when he had decided she was perfect to be his bride, which had thrilled Lien. She shuddered at the memory of when they had met.

_-_-_-_

_Ranfan panted gently as she kicked at the air and leaped over obstacles, smiling to herself. Some people, especially Lien, thought of her training as silly and unladylike, but Ranfan loved it. Fighting was exhilarating and fun, and way better than cleaning or cooking or anything domestic like that. It was her life. _

_"Oh, Ranfan, there you are!" Lien called, coming into the courtyard, where Ranfan was training, with a man in tow. "I wish you'd stop doing man's work girl. You could be so talented in the kitchen."_

_Ranfan dropped her fighting pose and bowed to both people. "My apologies."_

_Lien smiled. "You're so polite, my dear."_

_Ranfan tried to hide her confusion, as Lien didn't normally comment on Ranfan's better qualities._

_"This, Ranfan, is Shing. He's looking for a wife."_

_"Oh, I can leave you both alone then." Ranfan said, assuming he was there for Lien, whose husband had died two or three years ago._

_Lien and Shing laughed. "No, no." Lien clarified. "He means you, dear. I've already been taken, by my husband."_

_Lien then has said a few more words and left the two alone. _

_"So, Ranfan, can you cook? Clean?" Shing asked looking at her in a way she definitely did not like._

_"No, I fight." She replied, knowing this was a downfall in most men's opinions._

_He laughed. "No matter, my servants do that anyway. You're very beautiful."_

_And you're not. He looked about thirty, which unfortunately wasn't an uncommon age for a man to look for a young wife in Xing. It was considered lucky if your husband was less than ten years your senior. _

_"Well, I think I'll go tell your guardian my thoughts. It will be a pleasure when a see you again." Shing said, taking her hand and kissing it, before walking away._

_Ranfan shuddered, looking around for a source of water to wash her hands in. _

_-_-_-_

Two weeks later, and it was her wedding day. Lien helped Ranfan into a big white dress, which had probably been picked for her because it'd be hard to run away in, she thought sadly. After about two hours, of Lien chattering away, and fixing her hair and make up, Ranfan was ready.

'I'm never going to be able to fight again. Or go to Amestris. Or keep my promise to Edward.' She thought, sadly.

There was a light knock on the door. "Ranfan, can you get that for me dear, I'm getting changed." Lien called from her bedroom.

Ranfan sighed and walked to the door, opening it with no interest in who it was.

Ling smiled at her, on her doorstep, and appraised her. "You look beautiful."

Ranfan scowled slightly. "Thank you master." She murmured, without the usual sincerity.

Ling had long ago over come Greed, and was now himself most of the time, although he had told Ranfan he could still hear him talking. Now Ling would be emperor once his father died.

"Ah, Ranfan, I assume you're still against the marriage ordeal?" Ling asked. He had seen her about a week before, crying her eyes out and had asked what was wrong.

"Yes, I am still opposed to such an idea, Master." She sounded sadder this time.

"Well, that's why I'm here. Remember our conversation?" He asked.

_-_-_-_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm sorry. I just have to get married to someone I barely know. Don't worry. I'll be fine, master."_

_"You looked happier when you cut off your arm."_

_"I was."_

_"Didn't you expect this?"_

_"I just... I'll never be able to keep my promise, now."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I told E-Edward I'd see him again."_

_"You still love him?"_

_"Still, master?"_

_"It was obvious how you felt from the start. I had almost expected you to stay behind in Amestris."_

_"I wish I had."_

_"Well then, I promise Ranfan. I will do whatever is in my power to help you keep that promise. I owe you for everything you've done for me."_

_-_-_-_

"Yes, I remember our conversation." Ranfan replied. It was the only thing that kept her with some form of hope.

Ling grinned and handed her something. "Excellent. You have just enough time to cancel the wedding."

Ranfan looked at what he had given her. A train ticket to Resembool, leaving that day. Ranfan looked up at Ling in awe. He smiled.

"Let's go."

He led Ranfan through the streets, alot of people glancing at them, considering the future emperor doesn't go walking down the streets with a girl in a wedding dress everyday.

They eventually stopped outside a mansion-like house. "This is Shing's house. He'll be there."

Ranfan nodded.

"I'll wait here." Ling told her, smiling gently to urge her on. Ranfan smiled weakly before walking up the long driveway by herself. The house was big and magnificent, the type of house many of the girls in Xing would want to marry their way into. But Ranfan would rather be with someone because of love rather than assets, and so she made it to the front door and knocked on it.

The door was opened by a maid, who looked a little surprised to see Ranfan. "How may I help you, miss?"

"I urgently require to speak with Shing." Ranfan said, trying her best to sound confident.

"I will inform him."The girl said timidly, before closing the door.

A few moments later the door was opened again, but this time by Ranfan's supposed fiancé.

"Ranfan? Is there a problem?" He asked.

Ranfan nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."

"You try to back out today? Where is your honour?" He yelled, angrily.

"I believe I am following my honour by refusing to marry you."

Shing growled and grabbed her flesh arm roughly. "Listen here. YOU should be happy that someone as high class as I am willing to marry someone like you. You don't even come whole!" He roared, looking at her automail arm. "Face it. If you walk away today, then you will get nobody. You're damaged. And no one will want you!"

_"I'll always want you."_ The line Edward had said on the last day she had seen him ran through her head, and Ranfan scowled at Shing.

"I'd rather be alone, then with you!" She replied, venomously, and in a tone that was rather out of character for Ranfan.

"I will NOT stand for such disgrace. Leave NOW you little bitch." Shing yelled, roughly throwing Ranfan to the ground.

"With pleasure!" She replied, getting to her feet and running down the driveway, where Ling was waiting.

He was looking at her concerned, but it all washed away when she smiled at him.

"To the train station?" Ling asked.

Ranfan grinned brilliantly. "Of course."

They walked in silence to the train station, avoiding Lien's house. When they arrived, it was only a few moments before the train was scheduled to arrive.

Ling turned to Ranfan and handed her a black bag. She looked at him questioningly and he grinned. "I got one of my servants to buy some female's clothing. I didn't tell her why though, so she probably thinks I have a pretty weird hobby."

Ranfan smiled, feeling touched. "Thank you." She whispered, looking almost tearful, thinking she was going to be leaving her master and best friend.

"Aww, hey now. This is all on the condition, that when I'm Emperor, you come back and visit and let me know how wonderful your life is." Ling said.

Ranfan dropped the bag, so she could throw her arms around him, something she never would have previously dared to do.

The train pulled noisily into the station and Ranfan stepped back from the hug.

"Thank you." She repeated.

"Ranfan?" Ling said. "If you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you. You're my best friend, I love you."

Ranfan nodded. "I love you, too."

Ling smiled gently, then stepped forward and kissed Ranfan on the lips. "Goodbye." He said, as he stepped back, turning away.

"Good bye." Ranfan agreed, picking up her bag and stepping onto the train, still in her wedding dress.

She sat at a window seat and peered out at Ling. He smiled heartbreakingly at her and waved.

She waved back and the train started, and Ranfan watched her old life disappear.

**Well, that took a couple of hours. I was gonna use this account to write horror stories, but my inner romantic took over. So review and let me know what you think, and if i get enough reviews i'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Thank you. ~Little-Miss  
**


	2. Chapter 2

.:. Chapter 2 .:.

_Edward Elric sighed, shaking his head, as he came down the stairs to see his brother and best friend, Winry Rockbell, making out on his couch...again. "Get a room." He murmured, rolling his eyes._

_"Oh, hey Ed, I didn't hear you come down." Winry said, looking up at the short blond, with a smile and a light blush dotted across her face. Ed had finally gotten his brother's body back, although not his arm and leg but that didn't make it any less of an achievement. And after that, Ed and Al moved back to Resembool, and rebuilt their house without using alchemy. For the next couple of months Ed had had to put up with Al and Winry smiling shyly at each other and asking him (what they believed were subtle) questions of how he thought the other felt about them. In the end, Edward had gotten rather frustrated and told Al to just ask Winry out, which he did and she said yes, of course, and now they were together just about everyday._

_"I brought around breakfast." Winry said, smiling._

_"Yeah, brother, you should have some, Winry is really good at cooking." Al put in._

_Ed shrugged. "That's okay, I'm not really hungry." The eighteen year old told them._

_Winry rolled her eyes. "Ed, you know Karin, 's daughter?"_

_"What about her?" Edward asked warily, shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, despite having said he wasn't hungry._

_"Well... I was talking to her the other day and she's really sweet-"_

_Edward sighed,realizing it was going to be another one of __those days. Winry was convinced that Edward was secretly feeling all alone or something because of her and Al being an item, and so just about every Saturday Winry would come over and try out her matchmaking skills. Edward at first, had appreciated Winry telling him the girls who he had a chance with. There had been Melinda, who had been beautiful and shorter than him, and they had gone out for about a month, Ed had even taken her on a trip to central, where he had unfortunately run into Roy Mustang and that relationship consequently ended. Although Ed couldn't say it had upset him that he had lost Melinda as much as it upset him he had lost her to Mustang._

_Next up had be Joanne, or Jo-Jo for short. She had been nice for the first week or so, until she broke a nail on a date and__ cried. Actually __cried. It was there when Edward decided she was a miss._

_Then it had been Serena, who didn't get past the first date, as she had worn so much make-up that Ed was certain he was allergic to it._

_And finally was Caroline, who was rather cute and strong minded, and Ed had actually started liking her, until they had been together for three months and she had confessed a weird fetish she had for handcuffs (and other, less publishable items), and the relationship had ended there._

_And so Ed had basically given up on Resembool girls, and decided he would go to Central next time he wanted to find a girlfriend. Someone who was determined and could laugh over a broken fingernail, and maybe if she had black hair and an automai- No! Ed never allowed his thoughts to go past there. Because after two years, he had to face, she wasn't coming back. Hell, she had probably eloped with that Prince by now and forgotten about him completely. The idea of which, he had to admit, hurt. Because he had actually liked Ranfan. She had been so different from almost every girl he had every met, and she didn't care about make-up or been totally smitten with colo- Fuhrer Bastard. And he found that every girl he dated, he compared their qualities to hers._

_" -Should give her a chance. Don't you think, Ed?"_

_Edward came back into reality and realized he'd barely heard a word Winry had said. Damn, who was she even talking about, again? Kaitlyn, Kayla? "Uhh...." Ed murmured._

_Winry sighed, frustrated that he'd zoned out on her. "Karin, Ed. Karin Housewell. Pretty, redhead, loves butterflies. You know?"_

_"Right, yeah, Karin." Edward replied, as proof that he was listening this time._

_"Yes, well. As I was saying, she definitely likes you, and you should give her a chance." Winry summarised._

_Ed shrugged. Loves butterflies? Ranfan was more of a black panther girl, he imagined, beautiful and deadly. Ed face-palmed, realizing he was thinking of __her again._

_"Ed?" Winry asked, confused by his seemingly random action._

_Edward looked back up and smiled. "Yeah, I'll talk to her I guess."_

_"Perfect!" Winry squealed._

_"But," Ed continued. "That doesn't mean I'm asking her out, I'll just talk to her."_

_"Okay, okay!" Winry agreed, bouncing with ecstasy. "You'll like her Ed, I promise."_

_"Whatever."_

_Winry grinned. "She's at the bakery, working, riiight now." She sang._

_Ed rolled his eyes. "Quit nagging me woman."_

_Winry stuck her tongue out him very maturely and hopped up. "I'm gonna go make an apple pie." She said, turning to her boyfriend. "Wanna help?"_

_Al smiled sweetly. "Of course. 'Bye brother."_

_"Mmhmm." Edward replied, stuffing another piece of toast into his mouth as the couple left._

_Edward sighed, sitting at the table. Karin was a nice girl, but not in a girlfriend kind of way. But he couldn't flat-out refuse Winry when she tried to match him up with someone, he learned, or her wrench would make connections with his face._

_Ed jumped as a ringing filled the room, which he realized was the phone. Edward got off the couch and swallowed his toast, before wandering over to the phone and picking it up on its fifth ring._

_"Edward Elric?"_

_"The one and only." Edward replied, whoever it was sounded familiar._

_"ED! Yes, I finally found you. You know, you're a hard man to track down."_

_"Who is this?" Edward asked suspiciously._

_"You don't even recognise my voice? Aww, Ed, I'm hurt. It's Ling."_

_Edward's heart almost stopped. If Ling was calling, it could mean that Ranfan..._

_"Ed? Did you hang up?"_

_"No." Edward replied quickly. "I was just... eating."_

_Ling laughed. "Oh, okay. Well then. I'll get straight to the point. Ranfan wants to keep her promise to you."_

_"She... Why are you telling me about this?" Ranfan wanted to keep her promise? Meaning, he'd get to see her? But what if she was with someone else? What if she'd only meant it as friends? He hadn't._

_"Because, she's currently crying in the next room."_

_Ranfan...crying? "What? Why?"_

_"Because her Guardian is currently trying to ruin her life completely, and all she wants to do is... see you." Ling sounded more serious now, and a little sad._

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Yeah, she will be, she's strong. Look, she doesn't even know I'm calling you, so if you cant see her or you don't want to, then say so now, so I don't get her hopes up for nothing."_

_Edwards eyes widened. "OF COURSE I WANT TO!"_

_Ling laughed. "Good. Well then. You'll see her on Saturday, a week from now, the train pulls into Resembool at midday."_

_Edward grinned. "Okay!"_

_"Look, I gotta go. Bye." The line went dead._

_Ed stared at the phone, before hanging it up. He was going to see Ranfan in a week? Edward laughed to himself. "Awesome."_

_-_-_-_

It had been, finally, a week since that phone call, and the time was eleven fifty-three. Edward had told Al and Winry about the phone call, but had tried to act a little more casual about it, although Al had grinned at Winry and told her to let Karin know she wasn't going to be dating one Edward Elric any time soon.

Ed stood on the platform, a little impatiently. He was taller than he had been, but Al was taller still. At least Winry was shorter. And Ed looked a little more like a man and less like a boy. He still had the same length golden hair, which at the moment was in a braid. He had also stopped wearing the red coat and had instead given it to Alphonse. Although he still wore the same black outfit, usually.

Edward wondered whether Ranfan still dressed the same, or if she'd be wearing girl's clothes. He couldn't really imagine her in a sundress or something like that. Although maybe a tight, black dress that- stopping that mental image.

Ed shook his head to himself. Two years and he was still crazy about her. He heard a loud scraping sound, and looked into the distance to see the train coming. Edward couldn't help but grin. Ranfan was on that train. Wanting to see him. Ed actually felt nervous, as the train slowed noisily to a stop. The carriage doors opened. And he saw her.

She stepped out onto the platform wide eyed, like she only just realised where she was. He hair was piled onto her head and held with a jewel covered clip. She looked the same but older, and more grown into herself. And she was wearing... Edward did a double take as he realized he hadn't even considered _this_ option. A wedding dress.

Ed tried to figure why she was wearing such a thing, but the only reason he could come up with made his heart sink. She was married. Maybe she was honeymooning in Amestris and figured she better keep her promise while she was at it.

He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. She's kept her promise, and I get to see her one last time before her husband whisks her away, Ed reasoned, I need to be happy for her.

Ranfan scanned the crowd and her eyes fell on Edward. He watched as her whole face lit up and she walked over him. He had to smile, she looked so happy to see him.

She was still breathtakingly beautiful.

**Yes, I finished that chapter. That was quite difficult for me. I hope you liked this one, and that I didn't make Ed too out of character or anything. But anyways, I LIVE FORE REVIEWS!! So, even if you just leave me a :), It'll be enough. ~Little-Miss**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been ages. I'm so sorry!! Forgive me, Please? Anyways, I won't make you wait any longer, so get reading!!**

.:. Chapter 3 .:.

Ranfan stepped off the train and scanned the area, realization hitting her on what she'd done. She was in Resembool. Where Edward lived. Not that she was sure he'd even be home or anything, and she would need to get changed somewhere, since her current attire was gaining weird looks. Ranfan smiled slightly, as she continued to look around. It was so beautiful in Resembool and she couldn't help but feel nervous. Then her eyes landed on a familiar looking blond and she felt her entire face light up. Ling must have told him she'd be there.

Ranfan walked towards Edward, feeling like someone who'd lived in a cave all their life and not seeing the sun until now. He was taller, about her height now, if not a centimetre or two taller. And he was smiling sweetly at her.

"Edward?" She said, her voice coming out timid and posing the statement like a question. She took another step towards him, feeling like this was all a dream.

"Yeah, Ranfan, it's me." He said, still smiling.

She found herself having the urge to wipe her eyes, she was so happy. She took another step forward and Edward looked hesitantly at her dress. Of course. That's why he wasn't approaching her. She probably looked crazy, or worse, married. She wanted to glare at the dress, annoyed at how poofy and girly it was. It would've been quite a sight she imagined, as she firmly grabbed some of the material and ripped it. It had been designed rather well in the respect that it was easy to rip most of the bottom off and still have it come off as a half-decent dress. She bundled the now unattached fabric from her dress into her arms. She now looked less like a bride and more like someone trying to make a fashion statement. Luckily, there was a bin a metre away, so she dumped the fabric in there, before looking back up at Edward.

He looked half shocked and half confused. "Don't you want to keep your wedding dress?" He asked.

So he thought she'd gotten married. That was the implication of the dress.

"No, I'm not married." She said, proudly - like she was confessing she'd never taken drugs.

"Then why are you?"

"So Ling didn't explain to you then. I'm assuming he called you, and told you I was coming."

He nodded. "He didn't mention weddings though."

"It's a long story. I didn't want to get married, but my guardian practically forced me, so Ling bought me tickets to here, and I escaped."

"On your wedding day?" Edward asked.

"I think Ling has a flair for the dramatic."

Edward laughed, completely relieved. So she wasn't married. That was possibly the best news he'd had all day, or year for that matter.

"So, do you want to stay at my place?" Edward asked.

Ranfan smiled, pulling the clip out of her hair and letting in fall down her back gently. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble." She replied politely.

Edward started to lead the way.

"Do you live with the Rockbells?" She asked, remembering the automail mechanics once saying something about his house burning down.

He shook his head. "Nah, Al and I built our house, so it's just us together. But he mostly spends his time with Winry since they started going out."

Well, that crosses out Ed being with Winry at least. Ranfan decided. "What about you? What do you do with your time?" She asked, subtly hoping he'd tell her he didn't have a girlfriend.

"I mainly just work in Central, as a free lance alchemist. What about you? Still a guard?"

"No, I was made to quit. My guardian want me to act more like a lady, so I had to learn how to cook and other awful things like that."

Edward laughed. He felt it was actually a good thing that Ranfan had done that, because now she had learnt to be more open and less serious.

Ranfan looked around were they were, realizing she'd been staring at Edward the whole time they'd been walking. He could've led her off a cliff and she would of followed. There were trees scattered about. To one side, was a long river, but it was calm and still currently. And to the other side was the main shops, which basically announced that this was nothing more than a sleepy little village. But Ranfan liked it. It was so normal and casual, no girls were running around, trying to escape their weddings.

"It's pretty hot today." Edward said, looking around. Yeah, that's it Elric, you haven't seen her in two years, so you talk about the weather, Ed scolded himself mentally.

Ranfan smiled, looking towards the river. It would be nice and cool in there. And the water was nice and clear, so it looked swim-able. Ranfan's smile grew more pronounced as she looked at Edward.

He looked back at her and almost gasped. God, she was so beautiful. Enough to make Edward actually believe in angels. He didn't even notice when she threw her bag ahead of them, as she was still smiling at him.

"Oops." She said, grabbing his hand as she pretended to lose her balance and pull him into the river with her.

All he really noticed was that she was holding his hand. Then the cold, refreshing water hit him. When he came up from under the water to breathe, the first thing he heard was her delighted laughter. It was beautiful, heavenly music to his ears. He stared at her in awe for a second. This was Ranfan? She was acting younger than she did two years ago. Then he joined in with her laughter, blushing slightly as he noticed she was still holding his hand.

She grinned at him. "Still hot?"

Hot? He was pretty sure his face was on fire and they were only holding hands. Imagine if she actually kis- Gah. Edward blushed even more and dunked his head under water for a second, then he shook his head as he came above water again, water splattering from his drenched hair.

"Mm. Just what I needed." He said, smiling as he noticed she was blushing too. But she still hadn't let go of his hand.

She dipped her face in the water and rubbed at it with her automail hand. Then she brought her head back up and scowled slightly. "I hate make up." She pronounced.

Edward could've hugged her. She's like my fucking dream girl. He thought, amazed at how perfectly she fit his criteria. Hell, she'd beaten his criteria. She was more than perfect for him.

Edward realized after a moment that he was staring at her, and she was smiling back, as if patiently waiting for him to realize such. They were both treading water, since the river was rather deep.

"Uh...We should probably get back." Ed said, trying to hide his blushing.

Ranfan smiled and nodded, letting go of his hand and swimming towards the edge. She was actually rather amazed at her own actions, she would never usually do something like this. It was like just being with Edward made her more free. Or maybe she was just feeling more childish now that she had no real responsibilities any more.

They both climbed out of the river, dripping water everywhere. Ranfan looked back to the town, where a girl was staring at them, wide-eyed. Edward followed her gaze and they both started laughing, they probably looked insane or like twelve year olds.

They walked forward and Edward picked up her bag for her, before she even had a chance to grab it. "Race ya?" He asked, playfully.

Ranfan grinned. "You're on."

"Ready?" Ed asked

"Set." Ranfan replied, smiling childishly.

"GO!" They both said simultaneously and started running. They also discovered how truly hard it is to run in wet clothes. Ed slowed down before Ranfan did, as she'd had more endurance training than he had, but after a second, she slowed down too, so they could run together.

Both of them laughed as they continued to run, and Ranfan took Ed's hand again, pulling him ahead. "I don't even...know...where I'm going." She said breathlessly, as they ran.

Edward laughed. "That's it!" He said pointing to a house. The house was obviously fairly new, but it had been built to the same style it's former would've been. It was cute, in a cottage-y kind of way.

They arrived and Edward watched as she looked in awe of the house. She turned to him. "You built this?" She asked, sounding impressed.

"Al and I did, yeah. Like it?"

She smiled. "It's beautiful."

Edward tried the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. It was. "Al's home, meaning Winry probably is too." He said, holding the door open for her. It was really amazing how she felt like she'd been friends with Edward for the past couple of years. He managed to make her forget about all her past angst. She looked back at him, as he entered, still pretty soaked, and the sun was right behind him. She took a step closer and probably would've kissed him, if she hadn't been interrupted by a voice.

"Brother, is that you?" Alphonse Elric walked into the front room and smiled when he saw them both. "Did it rain?" He asked, looking at their wet hair and clothes.

"No." Ranfan answered, before Edward could. "Your brother is very clumsy and fell into the river and dragged me in with him." She said smiling.

Al looked kind of shocked at her friendliness, but was sidetracked when Edward started laughing. "Lies!" He said.

Ranfan laughed too.

"Ah, so do you want me to show you to your room?" Edward asked, and Alphonse grinned.

"Yes, please. I need to change." Ranfan said, politely.

"Okay. This way." Edward said, clomping up the staircase. Ranfan followed and Al walked off to another room downstairs.

"Here." Edward opened the door and revealed a nice little bedroom with an ensuite. They both walked in and Edward dropped her bag at the foot of the bed. "You can shower in there." He said, pointing to the ensuite. "There's fresh towels and soap. And then just come downstairs and make yourself at home. I'll be showering out there." He pointed out of the room.

Ranfan nodded. "Thank you."

She showered quickly and was glad to be rid of her awful wedding dress. Wrapped in a towel, she walked back into the bedroom and opened the back with some worry, not trusting Ling's sense in female clothing.

She was rather relieved to find it was all relatively normal, a bit too feminine for her taste, but still better than what she had expected. She chose a black dress, that went to about mid thigh and pulled it on, then looked through the bag at the other things in it. It even had things she hadn't thought of, like a hairbrush which she took out and pulled through her freshly washed hair. Next, she packed everything away again and hung up her wet towel and clothes on the towel rail in the bathroom.

Ranfan left the room and walked down stairs hesitantly. She could hear that Edward was still in the shower by the sound of the water pumping through the pipes. She got to the bottom floor and turned through the doorway she had seen Al turn down on her way upstairs. It was the living room, where Alphonse and Winry were sitting on the couch talking. Ranfan stood awkwardly at the door, not wanting to ruin their moment, but Winry looked up straight away and smiled.

"Ranfan. Hiya. Woah, you look so pretty, not that you didn't already, but you look fantastic. I love that dress, it really suits you." Winry managed to get out in one breath. Ranfan smiled and walked into the room slowly.

"Thank you." She replied, softly.

Winry grinned then turned to Alphonse. "Aaaaal?" She drawled, smiling sweetly.

He smiled back at her. "Yes?"

"Would you pleeeaase go get the apple pie I made today, from my house?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Al blushed slightly and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon." He said, giving Winry a peck on the lips before leaving.

Winry smiled and turned to Ranfan. "So Ranfan... How was your trip?"

"Rather long." Ranfan replied, sitting down on one of the armchairs.

"Yeah, I bet." Winry said, then smiled, obviously leading up to something. "So, why'd you decide to come back?"

"Um." Ranfan started. "I promised Edward I would see him again, one day."

Ranfan must've told the right answer, counting on the look on Winry's face. "So do you love Ed?"

Ranfan was definitely feeling her usual shyness creep back in, as she ducked her head embarrassed.

Winry giggled. "Fine, Do you _like_ him? In a more-than-friends way?"

Ranfan smiled timidly.

"Taking that as a yes." Winry said, watching with joy while Ranfan blushed.

"You know, Ed really missed you while you were gone, and when he found out you were coming back, he was so happy." Winry said softly. She looked like she was about to say something else, but stopped as she heard footsteps on the staircase.

Winry leaned back and smiled. She was definitely going to make sure Ranfan and Ed were an item before they knew it.

**Yeah, I can't write Winry, I know. Hehe. So that was kind of OOC for Ranfan, but whatever, she's changed, that's my excuse.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE, They are my inspiration and I will write so much faster if you review. ~ Little-Miss.**


End file.
